


Resolve

by helens78



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-26
Updated: 2003-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has always made New Year's Resolutions, but it's harder to keep them without Alec to answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

James doesn't like the holidays. The holidays remind him of Alec, of the quiet celebrations two men without family held year after year. Missions kept them apart at Christmastime more often than not, and so they made a pact that New Year's resolutions didn't have to take effect until they could swear to them in each other's presence.

James was never one to break New Year's resolutions. He simply worked to find ones he could, unquestionably, fulfill. The grace period between when the year started and when he finally saw Alec again sometimes made resolutions possible that James would never have sworn to otherwise. Upon their reunion one year, James resolved to quit smoking. He was quite successful, though Alec laughed at him for making a resolution at all when there were only four hours left to go in the year.

The January after Alec was killed, James made a resolution on New Year's, the same way everyone else did.

_I will forgive myself for letting Alec die._

And the next year.

And the year after that.

Without Alec to answer to, he never managed to live up to his resolution. It was irony James thought Alec might appreciate.

* * *

Another New Year, only now it's a year where Alec is alive and James can swear his oath to him all over again.

_I will earn your forgiveness for leaving you to die._

Whatever Alec asks, whatever it takes, James will deliver on it. He's never broken a resolution he made in Alec's presence. He won't break this one.

_-end-_


End file.
